


Дежа вю (Неприрученные боги)

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чилтон умеренно травмирован после того, как ему предъявили ложные объявления, а затем выстрелили лицо. Уилл в любом случае не пользовался гостевой спальней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Déjà Vu (The Undomestic Gods)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530371) by [decotex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decotex/pseuds/decotex). 



«Дежа вю» было первым, что сказал Уилл, когда Чилтон объявился на его веранде во второй раз.

– Аналогично, – откликнулся Чилтон, старавшийся сохранить хладнокровие посреди собачьего роя. – Хоть я и вынужден начать с вопроса, присоединится ли к нам Джек Кроуфорд.

– Вас оправдали, доктор Чилтон. ФБР Вами больше не интересуется.

– Хорошо. Пули вредны для кожи моего лица, – он жестом указал на правую половину своего лица, которая была обернута в бинты.

Они простояли так с минуту, пока Чилтон притворялся, что отвлекся на собак.

– Это та часть, в которой я приглашаю Вас внутрь? – спросил Уилл наконец.

– А может быть?   
Уилл отступил назад, держа дверь открытой.

– Почему бы Вам не зайти. Простудитесь ведь.

– Пожалуй. Спасибо тебе.

\---

В минуту вдохновения Уилл подал Чилтону кофе в кружке с эмблемой ФБР. Усилия по приготовлению напитка, впрочем, были растрачены впустую, поскольку смятённый Чилтон потягивал его, безучастно уставившись в стенку.

– Значит, больше бесплатных настольных украшений?

– Прошу прощения?

– Трупов.

– Нет, слава Богу. Они выставили караул в госпитале, не то чтобы это могло его остановить… – он потер свои бинты. – В любом случае, думаю, что он потерял интерес. Получил то, зачем пришел, таким как было.

Уилл всматривался. Фредерик выглядел… неплохо, учитывая обстоятельства, пусть и немного нервозным. Он отказался от своей обычной манеры одеваться в пользу джинсов и толстой охотничьей куртки, от чего Уилл предположил, что он либо недавно выписался из госпиталя, либо обленился.

– А зачем Вы пришли сюда, доктор Чилтон? Месть? Ностальгия? Бесплатный кофе?

– Мой дом, видишь ли. В нем прорва мертвецов.

– А Вы имеете что-то против мертвецов?

– Только когда они в моём подвале, и по всей моей кухне, и по всей моей рубашке.

– Все еще зацикливаетесь на этом?

Чилтон закатил глаза.

– Тебе легко говорить. Ты ему нравишься.

– Так, что Вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? Добился его ареста? Вы вольны позвонить с моего телефона в ФБР и сказать «Ганнибал сделал это», но мы оба знаем, что будет дальше.

– Ну… дело в том, что, – сказал Чилтон, избегая смотреть Уиллу в глаза. – Я бы правда не хотел возвращаться к себе домой некоторое время. А банк заморозил мои активы. И прежде чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, дай только заявить вот что: ты мне должен, Уилл Грэм. Ты мне должен.

Он умолк, сердито уставившись в стенку и перебирая пальцами от внутреннего дискомфорта. Уилл позволил ему немного потомиться.

В конце концов, Уилл поднялся и, прихватив свою кружку и кружку Чилтона, вышел из комнаты.

– Гостевая на верхнем этаже. – крикнул он из кухни. – Наверное, она довольно пыльная. Просто предупреждаю. И я думаю, что кое-кто из псов приучился спать на кровати в ней.

Уилл ждал. А затем, с очевидным облегчением:

– Спасибо тебе, мистер Грэм. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Чилтону понадобились три захода, чтобы перетащить скопище его багажа (четыре кожаных чемодана и один обернутый в пластиковую упаковку костюм, потому что нынче он путешествовал налегке, но животным не был) из его машины, вверх по лестнице, и в свободную комнату Уилла Грэма, которая была пыльной, как ему и обещали. Он мог бы управиться и в два захода, но для этого ему не хватало прежней подвижности.

Помещение было… сельским, решил Чилтон. Безыскусным. Как апартаменты «Лесное очарование» в его любимом загородном клубе, только меньше и с меньшим количеством минибаров.

Он вытряхнул стеганное ватное одеяло, ударил пару раз подушкой об кровать, и осознал, что на этом его домашнее знание закончилось. Он подумал о том, чтобы попросить Уилла о… пылесосе? Или может о валике, собирающем ворсинки? Затем решил, что ему всё равно, да пошла она, эта собачья шерсть, и уселся на кровать с лэптопом.

Он спросил себя, есть ли у Уилла вай-фай. Может быть, он был одним из тех людей, которые будучи отключенными от сети, собирали деньги на что-то ещё.

Могло быть хуже, признал он, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться места, где была его щека.

\---

Уилл не имел ничего против того, что Чилтон оставался в его гостевой спальне. Он просто не знал, что должен был с ним делать.

И, в данном случае, дело было даже не в его неврозе. Что из себя представляет надлежащий этикет, когда парень, который свидетельствовал против тебя в суде и шпионил потом за тобой в тюрьме, да и в целом, как будто бы, страшный кретин, получает выстрел в лицо, а после намеревается остаться на неопределенно долгую ночевку в гостях? Наверное, что-то среднее между «сготовить ему романтический ужин» и «стащить его трость».

Год назад Уилла бы порядком разозлила неизбежность социального взаимодействия в собственном доме.

Сейчас же, он сбросил со счетов это обстоятельство и проверил телефон, ещё не взглянув, зная, что там будет сообщение от Джека Кроуфорда.

_– Кто-то умер. Пожалуйста, помоги нам, Уилл. Ты нам нужен, Уилл._

Как и всегда.  
Не многое изменилось за год, в общем и целом.  
Кроме него. Он изменился.


	3. Chapter 3

  
– Что Вы делаете?

Чилтон оглянулся через плечо – скорода в одной руке, нож в другой. Он стоял за толком неиспользовавшейся плитой Уилла, в нормальной человеческой одежде, и выглядел при этом во всех отношениях как чей-то отец. Отсутствие костюма начинало беспокоить Уилла больше, чем должно было бы. Это было как видеть Джека Кроуфорда в секции дамского белья в «Нордстроме».

– Готовлю завтрак. Это разве не то, что делают друг для друга нормальные люди?

– Никто из нас не «нормальный человек», Фредерик.

– Но мы оба едим завтраки.

Уилл пожал плечами и прошел в кабинет, прихватив несколько мешков собачьей еды.

– Простите, – уступил он. – Просто последний человек, который готовил мне завтрак…

– Ах. Можешь не продолжать.

Они работали в тишине.

– Хоть я и не хочу совать свой нос в чужие дела, но… почему доктор Лектер готовил тебе завтрак?

– Ну. Ему нравилось приходить и готовить время от времени.

– Окей.

Уилл перенес миски в гостиную и, барабаня пальцами по ноге, сел за стол.

– Нет, правда.

– Да верю я, верю.

Уилл внезапно засмеялся и провел рукой по волосам.

– Поклясться могу!

Чилтон смотрел в противоположную от Уилла сторону, но он мог почувствовать его улыбку.

– Мистер Грэм, Ваша личная жизнь меня совершенно не касается.

– Говорит тот, кто только что приготовил мне завтрак.

– Тут ты меня поймал.

Уилл заметил, что таращится. Люди из кругов душевнобольных преступников с сомнительными (в лучшем случае) моральными убеждениями, готовящие ему завтраки. Это становилось характерным. Он вообразил Фредди Лаундс, как-нибудь объявляющуюся у его входной двери с пончиками.

– Так Вы умеете готовить?

– Это один из навыков первой необходимости для холостяка. Уверен, ты понимаешь.

Чилтон выглянул из кабинета Уилла с двумя тарелками в руках.

– Только не ожидай… что бы там не готовил Лектер. Тушеный лосось и каперсы, а-ля человеческое мясо, или что-нибудь еще в этом духе.

– Поверьте, Фредерик, я не ожидаю.


	4. Chapter 4

Это случилось на второй день, когда Чилтон проглотил свою гордость и сказал Уиллу, что предполагает, что должен извиниться, а Уилл взглянул на него и искренне спросил «за что?» – Чилтон осознал, что Уилл больше не боялся его. 

Тот Уилл Грэм, которого он знал и за которым следил, был сломанным, нестабильным, и приходил в ужас от человеческого взаимодействия. Новый же Уилл Грэм направил свои особые способности в русло уверенности. Он ничего не боялся. Чилтон, как всегда приспособленец, учуял потенциал хорошо принятой общественностью рукописи. Шесть месяцев назад он бы написал её. 

Это случилось на третий день, когда Уилл вернулся с сессии с Ганнибалом Лектером, выглядя при этом всесторонне просвещенным – Чилтон осознал, что боится Уилла Грэма. 

\---

Уилл Грэм думал о смерти. 

Уилл много времени проводил за мыслями о смерти – возможно, больше, чем следовало расследовавшему убийства. 

Он спрашивал себя иногда, могли ли люди уловить, поймав его взгляд, что он вспоминал о трупах. Он решил, что ему все равно.

– Привет. 

Уилл моргнул.

Чилтон сидел на софе с лэптопом, рассматривая его. Честно говоря, Уилл совсем забыл о нем.

Он небрежно подумал о том, насколько поверхностным Чилтон был, о том, как он рассчитывал снять экзотическую рыбу с барьерного кораллового рифа, но случайно свалился в Марианскую впадину. Он задумался, знал ли Чилтон о таймере над его головой, ведшем обратный отсчет оставшегося ему воздуха.

Уилл ничего не сказал и отвернулся.


	5. Chapter 5

Чилтон съел всё.

Он растягивал очень ограниченный запас вегетарианского содержимого кухни Уилла так долго, как только мог, но, встряхнув пустую коробку из-под сухого завтрака, съеденного им вчера на завтрак, обед и ужин, Чилтон смирился с судьбой.

Он должен был пойти в бакалею.

Уилла дома не было. Уилла обычно и не был дома, будучи вовлеченным в то, что Чилтон представлял себе, как какую-то больную смесь рассматривания трупов, рыбалки, сплетничания с каннибалом, и иных способов избегать его. 

После лишенного энтузиазма поиска запасного ключа, Чилтон ушел, оставив дверь незапертой. Не походило на то, что кто-то кроме него самого или Уилла, уж тем более взломщик, был или мог бы появиться поблизости. С учетом поездки, собак, и того факта, что самой дорогой вещью Уилла вероятно был его призовой ящик для инструментов, любой, кто попытался бы ограбить Уилла, ушел бы в минус.

Приблизившись к своему «Лексусу», Чилтон понял, что не знает, куда собирался. Он подумал было, что нужно набрать Уиллу и спросить его, но в тот же миг решил, что не станет этого делать.

\---

Люди пялились. 

Он почти купил одну из тематизирующих экологическую устойчивость бейсболок во вращающейся витрине у стойки с журналами («Я перерабатываю!»), но сообразил, что она не сильно поможет. С ней он просто был бы парнем с марлей, обернутой вокруг головы, тростью и дурацкой шапкой.

– Мам, а у этого парня лицо забинтовано!

– Не показывай пальцем, Брэндон. Это грубо.

Чилтон наклонил голову и попытался сфокусироваться на бутылках на полке перед ним. Да, Брэндон. Пошел ты, Брэндон. Когда тебе выстрелят в лицо, я буду показывать пальцем и смеяться, посмотрим, как тебе понравится. Чтоб тебя.

Чилтон выбрал три случайных вина средней цены, скорбя о потере напитков в кабинете у себя дома. На самом деле, он не был страстным поклонником вина, но тут важен был сам принцип. Вот ты сидишь у себя на диване из итальянской кожи, попиваешь немецкий бренди из хрустального бокала, а в следующий миг уже покупаешь оптом магазинные злаковые брэнды, думал Чилтон, пока сравнивал поддельный «Фрут Лупс» с чуть более дешевым поддельным «Корн Попс».

Что же, прошли те дни, подумал он с недовольством.

\---

Машина Уилла стояла на подъездной дорожке, когда Чилтон вернулся. Он был дома раньше обычного. Может быть, урезал свои тревожные экзистенциальные раздумья, которые, Чилтон был уверен, занимали у него минимум два часа в день.

Дверь открылась, когда Чилтон выгружал пакеты из машины. 

– Где Вы были?

– В гольф-клубе, проводил восьмичасовой курс для мальчишек, только вот я вышел из всех своих клубов… где ты думаешь, я был?! – сказал Чилтон, захлопнув дверь машины, спрашивая себя, услышал ли он нотку подлинного беспокойства. Хотя, с Ганнибалом неподалеку беспокойство было не таким уж безосновательным.

Уилл стоял на пороге, пялился.

– Что?

– Нужна помощь?

– Уж удружи. 

\---

Они сидели за кухонным столом, убрав продукты, избавившись от пакетов, маринуясь в неловком молчании.

– Парень, перетаскивающий пакеты, агрессивно настоял на том, чтобы донести продукты за меня, – сказал Чилтон наконец. – Кажется, он решил, что я умираю или вроде того. Выглядел он так, будто собирался вызвать «скорую».

– Вы не то чтобы выглядите так… будто не умираете.

– Я не принимаю критику внешности от того, кто только недавно перестал мешать узоры в одежде. 

Уилл пожал плечами.

Он ушел далеко от смешанных узоров. Чилтон был вполне уверен, что видел шарф от «Бёрбэрри» на вешалке у двери. Дизайнерский вязанный свитер, который он носил сейчас, выглядел очень, очень дорогим. Чилтон задумался, ходил ли он в нем на рыбалку. 

– Это «Белстафф»? 

– «Ланвин».

Чилтон одобряюще кивнул.

– Ганнибал тебе идет. 

– Хотел бы сказать то же самое.

Они снова провалились в тишину.

– Когда Вы сможете их снять? 

– Мистер Грэм.

– Бинты. На Вашем лице.

– Ах. Ну, – он сделал паузу. – Мне выстрелили в лицо. Я гарантирую, что это, – он жестом обвел лицо, – намного менее отвратительно то, что под ними. 

Уилл пожал плечами.

– Видимые раны? Сегодня, должно быть, вторник. 

– О, за твою чувствительную душу я не переживаю. Не все из нас ведут такую жестокую жизнь. 

– И то правда. Некоторые люди не видят трупы восемь, девять дней подряд. Даже не знаю, каково это.

– Это мило. Даёт тебе время отстирать носки от крови. 

Уилл засмеялся, и Чилтон подумал, тихо и про себя, что было страшно досадно, что они встретились при таких неправильных обстоятельствах. 

Они могли бы быть друзьями.


	6. Chapter 6

  
– Добрый день, – начал Чилтон, когда Уилл снова захлопнул дверь с тем, что должно было быть злым умыслом (потому как Уилл уж точно использовал свои волшебные эмпатические способности, чтобы вычислить, что у Чилтона за глазными яблоками бушевал сплав из головной боли и похмелья).

– Ты что-то рано, – сказал Чилтон, звуча обвинительно даже на его взгляд. Для Уилла быть в собственной гостиной в это время дня было необычным, потому Чилтон здесь и находился. Уилл говорил ему немного, но соотнести нарушения в его расписании со странными взглядами и причудливыми объедками – признаками некоего дружелюбного соседа-каннибала – труда не составляло.

– Да. Странно, что мне можно быть здесь, когда я хочу, потому что я здесь живу.

Чилтон пожал плечами.

Он давным-давно решил предоставить Уилла его собственным противозаконным хобби, пусть даже они будут отвратительными, по той причине, что если и когда Уилл сломается, вероятно, он быстро убьет Чилтона во сне. В каком-то смысле Чилтон находил своё прошлое утешительным, поскольку оно было таким ужасным, что просто не могло случиться с ним во второй раз. Статистические шансы Уилла сделать что-то худшее, чем то, что с ним уже сделали, были низкими, потому что столбики диаграммы, по правде говоря, уже не могли стать ниже.

А затем, вечный первопроходец, Уилл сделал что-то худшее. Он как бы между прочим подошел к другой половине дивана и сел.

Где-то через пятнадцать секунд Чилтон перестал готовиться к свежеванию. Это немного помогло снять напряжение. Уилл откинулся на плюш – одна нога подобрана под бедро – безмятежно моргая. Этот взгляд не был даже кровожадным или особенно жестоким. Уилл производил впечатление во всех отношениях… пугающее.

Это заставляло Чилтона чувствовать себя очень неуютно. Он отчаянно искал какое-нибудь оскорбление, испытывая острую нужду вернуться на знакомую территорию.

– Сегодня был тот самый день, когда у Джека наконец-то кончились оправдания тому, чтобы удерживать ментально нестабильного оперативником?

– Вообще-то, – сказал Уилл, – я сегодня пошел на день открытых дверей.

– Ах, – наконец-то дошло.

Иначе и быть не могло. Чилтон подобрал со стола планшет и принялся небрежно листать.

– Они сохранили мои столешницы из гранита на кухне?

– Нет, заменили на ламинат.

– Лентяи. Готов поспорить, они смогли бы отскрести пятна крови, если бы постарались по-настоящему.

– И послушай-ка сюда, когда я спросил риэлтора о бывшем владельце, она сказала, что домом конфискован штатом. А затем…

– О, ещё что-то?

– Надо же, да? А затем, раз уж я был по соседству, я остановился в твоём госпитале по дороге домой, где мне сказали, что ты у них больше не работаешь.

– Нет.

– Да.

– Странно.

– Очень странно.

Чилтон пассивно размышлял, может ли позволить себе комнату в мотеле, и пришел к выводу, что это зависит как от мотеля, так и от того, сколько ещё Ганнибал решил дать ему пожить.

– Когда они считали, что я Чесапикский Потрошитель, было очень тщательное расследование, – он выразительно посмотрел на Уилла.

– А. Я так понимаю, вскрылись кое-какие факты о твоём госпитале…

– …которые могли представить меня не в лучшем свете, – согласился Чилтон.

– Стало быть, какой вердикт? Для начала, очевидно, уволен.

– Большие штрафы. Астрономические штрафы. Я не могу описать словами чудовищность штрафов, которые обязан выплатить. Перекрытые активы, как я и говорил. Они забрали мой дом, и я не против. Пусть сравняют его с землёй, мне всё равно. Но всё-таки, ситуация всё ещё... не идеальна.

– Значит, ты надеялся, что если заявишь о травме, в качестве причины не возвращаться к себе домой или к себе на работу, я, из-за моей «вины», – Уилл взял слово «вина» в эквивалент вокальных кавычек, чем обеспокоил Чилтона, – я позволю тебе оставаться здесь столько, сколько тебе в голову взбредет? Или халява была всё-таки сиюминутным решением?

Чилтон был довольно уверен, что видел Мотель «Шесть» в городе, в который он поехал за продовольствием. Он спрашивал себя, даст ли Уилл ему собрать багаж, или же его сразу же выставят из помещения. Может быть, он убьёт его, прямо сейчас.

Это хотя бы сэкономило бы ему счёт в мотеле.

– Это та часть, в которой ты прогоняешь меня?

Уилл пожал плечами.

– Ты был прав. Я тебе должен.

Чилтон не был уверен, как продолжить. У него не хватало сил произнести слова в голове (его эго серьезно досталось, но оно всё ещё было здесь), так что он просто кивнул.

Уилл казался уже вышедшим из разговора. Он имел к этому склонность, Чилтон заметил. В настоящее время он смотрел прямо перед собой, очевидно, на что-то за противоположной стеной.

– И еще они, э, аннулировали мою медицинскую лицензию.

Это вернуло Уилла обратно. Он нахмурился.

– …мистер Чилтон?

– Пожалуйста, не надо.

– Это звучит так неправильно.

– Я знаю.


	7. Chapter 7

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Чилтон выписался из госпиталя Джона Хопкинса, нанёс нелегальный визит в свой предыдущий дом, чтобы собрать кое-какие пожитки, и отправился в Вулф Трап, Вирджиния, удивляясь, нанесла ли пуля ущерб его логическим способностям и здравомыслию. Месяц, с тех пор, как Чилтон переехал в гостевую комнату Уилла Грэма, и он беспокоился.

Из-за того, как его зарядка для планшета была постоянно подключена к сети рядом с кроватью, но он всё равно использовал розетку Уилла, когда спускался вниз. Из-за того, что Уилл стал покупать вегетарианское масло, а сам Чилтон начал покупать собачьи консервы. Из-за зелёного пухового одеяла, которое он иногда стаскивал на нижний этаж, чтобы сидеть под ним на диване рядом с окном, выходившим на передний двор, и читать.

Из-за того, что он случайно назвал дом Уилла собственным «домом» уже во второй раз.

– Я хочу сказать, что остаюсь дома у друга.

– Это другое, Фред. Это ужасно любезно со стороны твоего друга, позволить тебе остаться у себя дома, но тебе не кажется, что сейчас самое время… не знаю, снова встать на ноги? Найти работу, ну знаешь.

– Да, спасибо, мам, - Чилтон вздохнул и натянул пуховое одеяло до подбородка. От этого движения раскрылись его ноги на другом конце дивана, и он решил заставить Уилла купить более длинные простыни.

– «Крэб Пэлэс» в нижней части города хочет нанять нового официанта. Не будь гордецом, Фред, из тебя получится хороший официант. Нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь.

– Верно, мам. Я ценю твои предложения, но я справлюсь сам.

– Я могу дать им твой номер. Я дружу с их владелицей, Линдой. Хочешь, чтобы я оставила им звонок от тебя? Я могу позвонить ей прямо сейчас, или поговорить с ней после церкви завтра.

– Мам, прекрати, пожалуйста.

– Говорю же тебе, Фред, их хрустящий тунец – это национальное достояние.

– Мне пора. Было приятно с тобой поговорить.

– Хорошо, береги себя, Фред. Передай привет своему другу.

– Передам. Пока.

Чилтон повесил трубку, чтобы не дать ей и дальше давить на него своими планами. Он мог представить себя в очень небольшом количестве ситуаций менее привлекательных, чем за работой официанта в «Крэб Пэлэс», и большинство из них – из личного опыта.

Он и Уилл относительно потеплели по отношению друг к другу, тем, что покончили с откровенной неприязнью. Маленькими шажками. Он был уверен, что Уилл не забыл своё пребывание в качестве трофейного психически больного, а также знал, что сам всё ещё не простил Уиллу, что тот братается с врагом.

Чилтон шевельнулся, чтобы потереть щёку. Бинты им на тот момент уже почти не замечались. Он склонялся к тому, чтобы забывать о них, когда не был в общественных местах, а всё последнее время он в них не появлялся.

– Ты когда-нибудь собираешься снять это?

Чилтон закрыл свою книгу и осторожно положил её перед собой. Он погладил пуховое одеяло, в которое были обернуты его ноги. Это было бесполезно, с учетом того, как сложно сохранять достоинство, когда лежишь в компрометирующей позе на чужом диване.

– Со временем. Тебе это настолько не дает покоя?

– Меня это не беспокоит, – сказал Уилл тоном человека, который давно оставил позади беспокойство обо всём менее значительном, чем чрезвычайно креативное выставление на показ трупов (и даже это), что было даже забавно, пусть и в ужасном смысле. – Это просто не кажется необходимым. Ради кого ты это носишь? Не ради меня, я надеюсь.

– Не ради тебя, – подтвердил он.

Уилл поставил свои сумки на стол, выгрузил тонкую пачку бумаг. Он снова вернулся к преподаванию, в скромных масштабах, по сравнению с тем, что было раньше. Чилтон подозревал, что ему нравилось быть занятым, и что ему нравилось учить больше, чем он показывал.

– Ты что, прячешься? – спросил он наконец.

– Нет, – Чилтон презрительно фыркнул. – Я… предотвращаю инфекцию.

– Инфекции попадают в тело через открытые раны. Ты каждую ночь стреляешь себе в лицо?

– Уилл…

– Эй, это твоё лицо. Выгляди как пациент лоботомии столько, сколько хочешь.

– Как твой класс? – спросил Чилтон со значением.

– Превосходно. Они боятся меня даже больше, чем раньше, и это просто фантастика.

– Мои поздравления.

Уилл сел за стол с открытым на нём лэптопом, предположительно, чтобы поработать над чем-то связанным с преподаванием, хотя, он мог и просто пытаться положить конец разговору. Чилтон подумывал о том, чтобы уйти, но в конечном счёте отказался от этой затеи. Уилл был тем, кто должен был присоединиться к нему. Нужно было дать ему разобраться с последствиями социальных взаимодействий. Он повернулся, подперев голову рукой так, чтобы видеть лицо Уилла.

– Моя мать считает, что я должен найти работу.

– Матери хотят лучшего для своих детей.

– Можно стать терапевтом, часто околачиваясь рядом с ними?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? Хочешь открыть врачебную практику?

– Нет.

– И всё-таки, неплохая идея. Извлеки достаточно выгоды из своей дурной славы и, может быть, на твой врачебный такт посмотрят сквозь пальцы.

– Мой врачебный такт? Ты правда хочешь говорить об этом, печально известный своей нестабильностью Уилл Грэм?

– Я хотя бы не настолько глуп, чтобы управлять госпиталем, мистер Чилтон.

Чилтон закатил глаза. Уилл улыбался. Как он только смел.

– Как ты смеешь.

– Извини, не могу не придавать этому значения. Даже если я сам технически профессор Грэм, хоть никто об этом, кажется, и не помнит.

– Уилл.

– Как тот, кто нанят штатом, не думаю, что я могу легально продолжать формально признавать аннулированный штатом титул…

– Тогда просто зови меня Фредериком. Господи, Уилл.

Уилл кивнул, не поднимая взгляда от монитора.

Чилтон не был уверен, но подозревал, что он только что добрался до первой базы в игре «дружба с Уиллом Грэмом».


	8. Chapter 8

  
Тем утром Чилтон был разбужен неистовым скрежетом в дверь. Последний из бродяжек, кремовый лундехунд, завёл привычку донимать его, когда тому нужно было выйти погулять, и, несмотря на то, что Чилтон громко жаловался на неудобства, он втайне прозвал его Графом Крамблнабсом.

Вулф Трап был особенно красив тем утром. Чилтон стоял на пороге, босиком, морщась на раннем свету. Не могло быть позже семи часов, но холодная ночь уже начала оттаивать в свежее весеннее утро. Граф Крамблнабс гонялся за бабочкой в мокрой траве, возбужденно лая и опрокидывая маленькие радужные ливни росы. Вдалеке сверкало озеро. Он должен был признать, что у жизни в глуши было своё очарование.

Уилл был на кухне, когда Чилтон вошел внутрь. Нетипично для последнего времени, он был одет в коричневый жилет с множеством карманов и бейсбольную кепку.

– А, старый-добрый сельчанин Уилл Грэм. Давно не виделись. Не рановато ли для этого, как ты считаешь?

Уилл уложил упаковку пива в переносной холодильник на столе.   
– Собираюсь отправиться на первую рыбалку сезона. А это лучше всего делать с утра.

– Я имел в виду, для того, чтобы надраться до бессознательного состояния в такую рань. Если только всё это пиво не для рыбы.

– Оу. Ты, наверное, прав, - Уилл застегнул молнию на своём рюкзаке и перебросил его через плечо, чем освободил себе руки, чтобы взять в них переносной холодильник. - Хочешь пойти?

– Рыбачить? На лодке?

– Да. На лодке.

Обычно Чилтон не рассматривал себя и отдых на природе как совместимые понятия. Впрочем, тем утром он был в особенно хорошем расположении духа, а озеро выглядело идиллически. К тому же, он не сомневался в том, что это должно быть одной из неотъемлемых частей опыта переживания Уилла Грэма.

– Конечно. Мне ведь не нужны ботинки, правда?

\---

Ни одна из собак не попала к ним в небольшую деревянную моторную лодка Уилла вместе с ними. Чилтон спрашивал себя, было ли это нормально, или он был противовесом собакам. Уилл пожал плечами, когда он спросил.

– Обычно я не беру их с собой. Есть что-то спокойное в том, чтобы быть одному на озере.

Само собой, он не был один в этот раз, но Чилтон почувствовал, что если бы в его присутствии было что-то навязчивое, его бы не пригласили. Уилл также намекнул, что компания Чилтон была лучше компании собак, что, в случае с Уиллом, было чем-то вроде равноценным посвящению в рыцари.

И Уилл был прав; находиться на природе утром было очень приятно. Не то чтобы он собирался делать из этого привычку, или начинать называть себя рыбаком (он держал в руках удочку два раза в сумме), или даже говорить, что ему нравится рыбалка и переставать смотреть сверху-вниз на тех, кому она нравилась, но в этот единственный раз… он признал, что могло быть хуже.

– Ты правда никогда не рыбачил? – спросил Уилл, явно находившйся в своей стихии.

– Не могу есть рыбу.

– С относительно недавнего времени.

– Я так же – без обид – в общем-то не фанат кэмпинга, рыбалки и прочего. Лесной деятельности.

– Никогда бы не догадался.

Чилтон растянулся и – может быть, из-за его больного колена, или из-за того, что он наполовину прикончил упаковку с пивом, или, может быть, природа настолько погрузила его в себя – тем самым нарушил равновесие, опасно качнув лодку. Что само по себе было достаточно неловким, но затем он услышал всплеск с того конца лодки, на котором находился Уилл.

Уилл перегнулся через бортик, глядя на воду внизу.

– Что это было? – спросил Чилтон.

– Мой призовой ящик с инструментами.

Они вместе уставились на то место. Чилтону показалось, что он увидел его на секунду, погружающимся на дно озеро, но затем было только мутное движение и отражение солнца.

И Чилтон решил, более окончательно, чем что-либо за последние несколько месяцев, что он должен достать этот ящик с инструментами, даже если это его убьёт.

Он сбросил пальто (одолженное у Уилла), аккуратно обернул его вокруг руки и отложил на сидение. Затем он начал расстёгивать пряжку.

– Эм, – сказал Уилл, больше растерянно, чем протестующе.

– Не стоит.

– Ты правда не должен этого делать.

Чилтон уже вышагнул из своих рыжих штанов («Армани»), так же складывая их на сидение. Им суждено было замараться, но в тот момент он счёл подходящим прекратить притворяться, что ему есть до этого дело. Он скинул свои часы, поколебавшись, прежде чем передать их Уиллу.

– Они дороже твоего дома, – сказал он, настолько угрожающе, насколько смог, стоя на краю лодки в одном белье.

С этой величавостью он прыгнул…  
…и вернулся на поверхность примерно пять секунд спустя, громко ругаясь.

– Холодно! – завопил он.

Уилл повернулся и указал на укрытые снегом горные пики вдалеке.

– Зимой идёт снег, а весной вода стекает с гор и наполняет озеро.

– Прекрасно, – он сделал глубокий вдох и нырнул вниз.

Уилл перегнулся через бок лодки, наблюдая. Через несколько мгновений Чилтон вынырнул на поверхность, схватился за бок лодки, задыхаясь.

– Насколько это озеро глубокое? – спросил он, как только восстановил дыхание.

– Такой ранней весной? Наверное, что-то около… десяти футов.

– Десять футов? И всё?

– Плюс-минус несколько.

– Ощущалось намного глубже, чем десять. Пятнадцать, как минимум. Может, двадцать.

– Определенно, не больше десяти.

– Что же, ощущается глубже.

– Ты не должен…

Чилтон прервал его, нырнув обратно в воду.

Уилл оглядел утреннее озеро вокруг себя, снова в одиночестве. Он внезапно осознал, насколько редко он чувствовал себя одиноким в последнее время, и насколько он был не против этого.

Когда Чилтон всплыл в третий раз, Уилл махнул ему рукой, чтобы тот забирался обратно в лодку, но Чилтон отказался.

– Ты его не найдёшь.

И он не нашел, ни на четвёртый, ни на пятый раз. Но на шестой он вцепился в бортик, и протянул что-то в руке.

– Конец лески?

– Как…? – Уилл подобрал свою удочку.

– Да. Зацеп. Твоей… да. Можешь дать её мне?

Уилл вытянул несколько метров лески и передал её конец Чилтону, который погрузился обратно в воду. Пару секунд спустя, он почувствовал сильный рывок. Он принялся наматывать катушку, осторожно, чтобы не сломать. Даже так было легче, чем должно было бы, и когда он выскочил на поверхность, Уилл увидел почему. Чилтон, плывя, слегка подталкивал его плечом по пути. Он ухватился за край лодки и забросил, упавший на пол, промокший насквозь ящик с инструментами.

– Получил?

– Да. Забирайся.

Чилтон покачал головой.

– Я лучше срежу. Поплыву прямо к берегу.

– Думаешь, справишься?

Чилтон устало глянул на него и оттолкнулся от лодки, поплыв к доку. Уилл посмотрел на пропитавшийся водой, покрывшийся грязью ящик с инструментами на полу его стороны лодки, а затем подобрал вёсла и устремился за ним.

\---

Для ранней весны в Вирджинии было тепло.

Они сидели на траве у причала, в очажке солнечного света. Ему было не далеко плыть, но Чилтон забыл о том, как мало он делал физических упражнений в последнее время и насколько плохо было его колено, так что заплыв выжал из него больше, чем он был готов признать. Уилл, к счастью, притворился, что не заметил, молча протягивая ему очередную бутылку из сумки-холодильника.

Чилтон не подумал о том, чтобы всё проверить (старые привычки), но понял, что не удивился, когда прочитал этикетку: «Янтарный эль Белла» *вегетарианский.

– Зачем ты сделал это? – спросил Уилл. Он потянулся, лежа на спине с закрытыми глазами, очевидно без единой мысли о траве и грязных камнях. Уиллу шёл Ганнибал, но безмятежность смотрелась на нём ещё лучше. Чилтон ощутил странный позыв лечь рядом с ним. Вместо этого он сказал:

– Я должен был. Это твоя самая дорогая вещь.

– Она обошлась в тридцать долларов в «Лоус».

– Тридцать… Я думал, что она стоит, как бы, сотню долларов.

– Нет. Зачем бы мне тратить сто долларов на ящик с инструментами?

– Потому что рыбалка твоё всё. Ну, знаешь, все эти твои, твои метафоры, и, и…

Уилл открыл глаза и теперь пристально смотрел на него.

– …и, ладно, неважно. В любом случае, я сэкономил тебе тридцать долларов. Так держать, Фредерик.

Уилл было засмеялся, но резко остановился. Он посмотрел на Чилтона со странным выражением лица.

– Что?

– Твои… – Уилл жестом указал на его лицо.

– Мои? Оу, – Чилтон дотронулся до места, где раньше были бинты.

Он почувствовал складчатый рубец и быстро убрал руку. Ему вдруг стало неловко.

– Насколько всё плохо?

Уилл изучал его, а Чилтон, вопреки порывам отвернуться, сносил его взгляд.

– Терпимо, – сказал Уилл, в конце концов.

– Ты врёшь. Оно ужасно, ведь так?

– Оно в порядке. Определённо не проглядишь, но… в порядке, – он отвернулся к воде. – С твоей стороны умно оставаться внутри всё это время. Избежал неловкого загара.

Чилтон подумал о том, как некоторые вещи случаются внезапно, а другим требуется время. Как им требуется создать благоприятные условия, в коконе, или в тёплом пне, или, может быть, даже в удалённом доме в Вулф Трапе, Вирджиния, на протяжении всей зимы.

– Хочешь перекусить? – спросил Уилл неожиданно. – Могу достать сэндвичи и всё такое. Можем поесть здесь, снаружи. Свободно от каннибалов, по-вегетариански, конечно же, - добавил он.

Чилтон улыбнулся. Перемены, подумал он, давно приближались.

– Разумеется. Я помогу, – Чилтон встал и протянул руку Уиллу. – И переоденусь во что-нибудь менее…

– Противное? – предположил Уилл, беря его за руку.

– Вымокшее. Я собирался сказать вымокшее, Уилл Грэм. Неужели, после всего, через что я прошёл для тебя сегодня…

– Мои рыбацкие поездки включают в себя плавание от «редко» до «никогда». Отсюда и лодка.

– Что же, а рыбалка со мной включает.

– Ясно. Захвачу с собой спасательный круг в следующий раз.

И они вместе пошли в гору, под деревьями и сквозь очажки солнечного света, по направлению к дому.


End file.
